spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 83: A Song of Ice and Fire
=Kapitola 83: A Song of Ice and Fire= Adrian, který si uvědomil svou magickou zásobu vyráží nalézt Icewinga. Sníh zlehčí stopování velkého draka a Adrian ho nalezne jak dojídá Kazimírovu pravou ruku. Znechucený Adrian Icewinga zastavuje a společně nesou Kazimírovo tělo zpět do tábora. Esmeralda si se skupinou potřebuje promluvit. Táhla karty za skupinu a to co jí karty ukázaly se jí nelíbilo. Po delší debatě se je skupina schopná shodnout na tom že spolu budou držet dokud nezabijí Strahda. To je vše, co Esmeralda žádala. Skupina drží hlídky celou noc. Při poslední hlídce, kterou drží Esmeralda se objeví na straně tábora pochodeň která se pohybuje dokola. Esmeralda šťouchne do Železné Poezie který už dokončil svou meditaci a společně vyrazí za světlem. Za chvilku dorazí k místu kde na ně z mlhy koukají tři postavy, dalších pár kroků ukáže se jedná pouze o ledové sochy - Icewing se na své hlídce evidentně nudil. Esmeralda a Poezie následují pochodeň do lesa. Světlo plápolá a pohybuje se v úrovni viditelnosti, dvojice ho pronásleduje skrze kořeny a stromy lesa. Will-o’-wisp Elf i Cikánka se rozeběhnou a téměř světlo dohoní, jen aby ho viděli zmizet v rozbořené věži. Esmeralda se drží zpět zatímco Poezie vyrazí kupředu. Vstoupí do věže která se zdá prázdná, udělá několik kroků k rozpadlému schodišti když se pod ním propadne podlaha. Esmeralda vyběhne za zvukem zatímco se Poezie propadá do jámy vykopane ve věži. Všude okolo něj se válí desítky ne-li stovky kostí. Past. Poezie se pomalu zvedá, ale s nelibostí zjišťuje že tak i kosti a těla kolem něj. Téměř dvě desítky zombií se proberou kolem něj a v naprosté tmě jámy pod věží na něj zaútočí. Jedna z nich mu zlomí nohu. Emeralda je nahoře mezitím svědkem odneviditelnění Will-o’-wisp která je nalákala do své pasti. Malá světluška se rozzáří svým světlem a proletí nad jámou. V tu chvíli se mezi zvuky tupých úderů paží zombií ozve zlověstvé zašeptání: “Dieeeeeee” Většina zombií a Esmeralda se dá na útěk před Mace of Terror. Poezie zabíjí jednu ze zombií a vylézá z jámy. Esmeralda utíká. Poezie zabraňuje ostatním zombíkům aby ho pronásledovali zatímco ho malé nemrtvé světlo zraňuje svou elektřinou. Poezie nakonec Will-o’-wisp porazí a setká se s Esmeraldou na půlce cesty do tábora. Skupina se akorát probouzí a vyptávají se kde byli. Adrian vyrazí pohřbít Kazimíra, protože nemá dostatek componentů na jeho oživení a Esmeralda se pustí do další debaty zatímco zjišťuje jestli Drusilla přežila noc. Tentokrát jde o Icewingův pohled na život a smrt. Zdá se, že drak nedělá rozdíly mezi živým a mrtvým člověk, nebo dokonce členem party. Rodriguez vysvětluje že vidí pravdu. Jeho pohled ukazuje vše tak jak ve skutečnosti je. Esmeralda vidí že její snaha změnit drakův názor je zbytečná. “Vidíte jen iluze. A na základě jich tvoříte další. Žijete v nich a dávno jste je přijmuli za pravdu. Za vším vidíte mnohem víc než tam doopravdy je. A zároveň mnohem míň. Jste zaslepení vlastníma iluzema jak svět funguje až vám pravá podstata uniká. Život není něco co by se mělo uctívat. Je stejný jako oheň. Spaluje okolí aby mohl sám existovat. Požírá pravdu a přetváří ji na vlastní iluze.” Adrian oheň Gust of Wind Další oheň CoC + Icewall Firewall Skupina se vydá na cestu na sever. Kousek před křižovatkou u řeky Raven je u stromu přivázaný kůň. Hrdinové zpomalí a Icewing vyletí do vzduchu aby dával pozor. Esmeralda se ke koni pomalu blíží. Zezadu na ní ze stromu skočí Arrigal který zde nastražil past. Navzdory jeho výhružkám na něj skupina útočí a on jednou ranou prořízne břicho Drusille která se ho pokusila kopnout. Nakonec však se slovy “Stejně tuto zem neopustíte…” padne mrtvý k zemi. Skupina na večer dorazí do Vallaki. Guardi je nejdříve nechtějí pustit do města, ale pár vyhružek stačí. Skupina se rozdělí, ale všichni dostávají od obyvatel města nepříjemné pohledy. Adrian okamžitě vyráží do kostela za Lucianem aby vyzvedl svou sestru. V kostele však nachází pouze Milivoje, který vede mši. Bývalý vykradač hrobů Adriana nasměruje do Burgomaster’s Mansionu, kde prý poslední dny Lucian sídlí. Icewing projde do zadní části kostela kde se začne krmit hlínou z hrobů. Esmeralda Adriana doprovází a Poezie a ostatní jdou do Blue Water Innu. U Burgomaster’s Mansionu probíhají velké opravy. Skupina mužů dává dohromady vyhořelý dům. Adrian se optá na Luciana a oni ho pošlou dovnitř. Zde se Adrian setká s Lucianem i svou sestrou. Na svou sestru Cleric použije Greater Restoration a vyptává se jak se jí daří. Při odchodu Adriana překvapí že mu Lucian nedal Morninglordovu modlidbu. Zranění na jeho noze které si nechce vyléčit mu příjde také podezřelé. Esmeralda vše sleduje. Mezitím si v Blue Water Innu Razan pronajal pokoj a začal se oddávat radovánkám. Místní uklízečka která si přivydělává různými způsoby mu začíná dělat dobře. Poezie mezitím dole popíjí víno a dává ochutnat Urwinovi víno z džbánku. Icewing který vstoupil dovnitř zhasl všechny ohně, ale Urwin ho rychle postavil zpět na jeho místo. Icewing odchází spát do stájí a cestou se potkává s Esmeraldou která ho prosí aby šel obhlédnout Davinu, Adrianovu sestru. Adrian projde skrze Blue Water Inn a ubytuje se v pokoji. Poezie se mezitím dole opíjí s dvojící Lovců. Jeden z nich mu vysvětluje že kdyby neměl instinkty lovce tak by ho kvůli džbánku klidně zabil. Icewing dorazí k opravujícímu se domu Starosty a svým pravým pohledem vidí že muži před domem jsou vlkodlaci. Otec Lucian uvnitř domu stejně tak a ani Davina není vyjímkou. Drak uzavře s vlkodlaky dohodu a vrátí se zpět do stájí kde potvrdí Esmeraldě její podezření. Nakonec odletí nahoru na střechu kde ztráví noc spolu s hejnem havranů.